We have developed a monolithic integrated countercurrent chromatography (MICC) system for the separation of particles, cells, or solutes, using various buoyance, and solvent partition systems. The principle employed is based on droplet countercurrent chromatography, except that all flow separation channels are formed of two fused embossed sheets of plastic (hence, an integrated system), with no interconnections. A similar integrated system, using no interconnections, has also been developed through programmed deformation (stretching) of thermoplastic polymers that had been extruded as a tube in a conventional manner. Preliminary studies have demonstrated that MICC can be produced embodying several thousand individual small chambers within a 1 square-foot section of plastic. Current sealing technique allows safe use of up to 2 atmospheres of pressure. The system based on extruded tubing has been successfully tested at pressures to 30 atmospheres, without leaking, and is likely to be safe to 60 atmospheres pressure. We have augmented the flow rate of the MICC system by incorporating it into a centrifuge without rotating seals. Solute separation capacity was thereby increased by 20 fold. We believe MICC to have particularly great potential leading to efficient means in cell and particle separation.